


For The Love Of-

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to be sneaky to get dates with cyborgs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



Mycroft looked Greg over carefully, and the silver-haired man would almost have sworn he could feel the scanners as they took in his vital signs, making note of everything from his enhanced bones to the fact his heart was racing not all that unpleasantly under the scrutiny.

"You kicked him out of another crime scene, Greg, you know what I said before about what would happen if you did that."

There was a slight grin on Greg’s face as he replied, “Ah, yes, I suppose you have the reservations already made?"

He was rewarded with the slight widening of the mostly-mechanical man’s eyes. “You kicked him out because you wanted a date with me?"

Greg chuckled, “No, I kicked him out because he was being a prat and altered his electromagnetic waves for no reason other than to interfere with Anderson’s. A date with you was just a bonus."

**Author's Note:**

> A "3 sentence fic" filled!


End file.
